Pervert x Pervert - B or N
by X-saviour
Summary: (Revamped version of previous story) On his way home from school, Issei Hyodo comes across a strange, gray-haired man peeping on women at the spa. What is this man's purpose? How will heaven and hell survive the combined lewdness of Issei and said perverted man? Warning: Spoilers for High School DxD past Volume 4 and anime.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto franchise or High School DxD.

Please read, review, and enjoy. If you did enjoy reading this chapter, you may go to the previous story and continue on with reading. As stated in the other story, this revamped version starts with events from the beginning; whereas, the first version of this story used different points in the plot to create suspense and mystery. However, that style may have also confused some readers. Thank you for your time.

* * *

><p>"Now!"<p>

"Shanaro!"

"Yeah!"

Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki finally land firm contact on their target, Kaguya Otsutsuki, the progenitor of all chakra. With the light sun and shadow crescent moon seals on her shoulders, Hagomoro, the sage of the six paths, initiates the ritual to once again lock the moon rabbit in the aforementioned celestial body. However, as the seal halves join as one over the third eye on her forehead, something seems amiss. It feels just like before with Madara. Sasuke, with his left eye, sees the discrepancy: a limbo shadow. The Kaguya they are fighting is nothing more than a clone much like the technique Madara's Rinnegan utilized. Sasuke immediately retracts his left hand to preserve his half seal. Naruto, sensing the deception through his six paths sage chakra as well, pulls out while Sakura's powerful punch pummels her to the ground. Naruto, providing new discs onto which Sasuke and Sakura stand upon, redirects his attention back to the gigantic truth seeking ball growing ever larger. If that sphere's growth goes unabated, there will be no stopping it once it passes a threshold. The birth of a new dimension is serious business.

Suddenly, the entire space trembles as enormous cracks open up from below. From the fissures, more dense waves of chakra spew forth and further fuel the ball's growth. Naruto grit his teeth; this astronomical amount of chakra in combination with hers already seems limitless amount. However, where is all this chakra coming from? What he fears, only Sasuke confirms when they look eye-to-eye. This chakra comes from the people stuck in the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and she's gathering much more than before. Kaguya is no longer holding back and indiscriminately sacrificing them to win this fight. Out of nowhere, an innumerable number of smoke poofs erupt and reveal an army of Kaguya's shadows. Every single one armed with bony protrusions.

Sasuke and Kakashi immediately summon their respective perfect susano'o and try to evade the onslaught, but the bone flood quickly pierces and overwhelms their tengu-like avatars. Naruto covers Sakura with a wall of shadow clones, but that too easily collapses. He extends chakra arms to the other team seven members and synchs his chakra with that of Sasuke. Then the Uchiha instantaneously switches all four out of the spiky bone storm. Away from her wrath, they pant heavily while on guard for the next assault.

"What the hell!? It's like she's fighting on a completely different level!" Naruto whines aloud. He produced a regiment of shadow clones on standby.

"She's pulling out all the stops, and at the worst time," Kakashi analyzes. Naruto and Sasuke had too many close encounters so far, and that was when Kaguya wasn't using her full potential. Even with Obito's remaining six paths power from the pure world, these eyes will not last a prolonged fight.

"We need to find the original. Otherwise, we won't win," Sasuke outlines the goal, but easier said than done now.

"Get ready!" Sakura announces, but most likely is unable to contribute any further.

Kaguya's limbo shadows all pass through their respective dimensional holes. Without Naruto's sage sensory abilities or Sasuke's and Kakashi's eyes, Sakura is a sitting duck; the blond transmigrant hovers next to her. A wormhole opens up right next to Sakura's head. Asura Naruto notices right away and grabs the pinkette around the waist. A bone spike narrowly misses her head. More and more dimensional holes pop up around the four shinobi and launch a deluge of bone spikes from all angles. Strangely, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto's original body with Sakura seemingly dodge the attacks with easy. However, before they realize Kaguya's true intentions, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi have been separated from each other. Kaguya's clones camp from outlying dimensions and, with relative safety, take shots at team seven.

With the time interval long since passed, Sasuke instantaneously switches with one of Naruto's clones and regroups with his two teammates. Kakashi uses kamui, joins up with his students, and takes them to Obito's dimension to recoup while Kaguya easily butchers Naruto's clone army. Inside Obito's dimension, team seven receives a short reprieve again.

"Damn!" Naruto curses. "We can't get those clones when they are in other dimensions." Unbeknownst to them, Kaguya only had five dimensions linked to one dimension that's closest to the shinobi world.

"Unlike before with Sasuke, Obito only had to link to one of Kaguya's dimensions," Kakashi points out a flaw Kaguya seems to have solved and effectively reduced the copy ninja's impact on the battle.

"Then we go each dimension and take them Kaguya's clones one by one!" Naruto proposes a solution.

"I don't have enough time with Obito's six paths chakra to link the four of us to all dimensions," Kakashi stumps on the dilemma set before him. However, they must succeed.

"We just have to get to the real body and take her out. No shadow can support a ball of that magnitude, so the original must be there," Sasuke logically reasons, and they must operate fast before said ball reaches a size of no return.

"Ok, here's the plan," Kakashi gathers up his students before setting out to battle.

* * *

><p>Kaguya, holding up her ever growing truth seeking ball, remains on guard while growing her new dimension. That other ninja she dismissed at first seems to possess dimensional warping abilities Obito once had. Obito could link to her dimensions, so she devised a way around it. Any time now, they will warp behind her and attempt another strategy. The last one nearly did her in. She won't be so careless this time.<p>

A kamui hole opens next to the goddess, and Sakura emerges from the warp in space. Right arm reared back, Sakura roars her habitual phrase as she readies her remaining chakra into a single point to release upon her target's face. Kaguya releases her hold on her orb and fires a bone spike at Sakura to her left. However, what she hit was not the leaf chunin, but another one of Asura transmigrant's clones. Suddenly, another kamui hole appears from behind Kaguya, and out comes Naruto. The disintegrating clones instantaneously switches with Sasuke such that she misses her interval between each bone spike. At this distance, "this" Kaguya has no time to react and escape into another dimension. Again, Kakashi's strategy seems to have overwhelmed the mother of all chakra. The transmigrants latch onto her and begin the sealing process, but again, she duped them with another limbo shadow. Naruto and Sasuke release their technique and quickly retreat a safe distance, but run into another flood of bone spikes from the shadows in the other five dimensions.

"Hey! What the hell just happened!?" Naruto shouts aloud while avoiding spikes incoming from all sides.

"I don't know! That should have been the real Kaguya!" Sasuke answers back as wave after wave of bony spikes obliterate his giant target of a perfect susano'o.

Down below, a black, ethereal being giggles inwardly with a huge smirk on his face. Even though Naruto's rods impaled him to the ground, he can still open wormholes and aid his mother. When the transformed Sakura clone first attacked, Kaguya linked her teleportation abilities to Kakashi's kamui, and at the same time, Kaguya's Will, Black Zetsu, opened a portal for a limbo shadow to substitute with the original at the very moment Sasuke instantaneously switched with Naruto's deteriorating clone. The result: a complete counter to Kakashi's strategy. Not only that, she used Obito's method against the copy ninja.

Naruto produces shadow clones to take a load off Sasuke's shoulders so that the Uchiha can preserve his left eye's technique to use at the last second. The situation clearly is out of hand. Kaguya utilizes her clones better than Naruto. Another kamui hole opens in space and releases a very battered Sakura Haruno on the ground. Her teammates immediately notice her without their sensei. Fear etching into his brain, Naruto quickly darts out of the barrage and, at max speed, reaches his comrade in time to save her from impending doom. Creating another clone, Naruto allows Sasuke to switch positions with the new replica and join the other two remaining members of team seven. Naruto and Sasuke flee as far as possible.

"Sakura! What happened? Where's Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto questions his female teammate in his arms.

"He…" Dazed, Sakura momentarily cannot finish her reply. "Kaguya appeared in Obito's dimension and…" she held her head low as the reality seemed into Naruto as well, "she got him so fast…"

"So, she decided to take out the 'brains' of the operations," Sasuke angrily glanced at, in his eyes, his completely useless teammate. Kakashi was actually useful to him, yet he used the last of Obito's chakra to save her.

From the empty space before the trio, a segmented dimensional hole abruptly impedes their path. Their worst nightmare stands before them once again: Kaguya. Holding up her left hand, she does not erect a bony protrusion, but flexes her hand and arm muscles. Naruto and Sasuke feel an irresistible pull that lifts them off their feet and fly directly at the goddess. Instinctually recognizing the technique, Naruto extends a chakra arm, grabs Sasuke's shoulder, and the Uchiha instantaneously switches out of her jutsu. Sasuke drops them the farthest his technique's range allows.

"Goddamn! What are we going to do?" Naruto whispers from their hiding spot amongst the debris out of Kaguya's Byakugan range.

"She's got us cornered," Sasuke reluctantly admits. Many possible scenarios run through his head, but against Kaguya's seemingly limitless abilities encompassing all possible shinobi bloodlines and her space-time ninjutsu, all seems futile. Although she uses primarily Kimimaro's bone and the Hyuga's eye jutsu, she adjusts her tactics with Naruto's clone spam and Madara's limbo, but with much more precision than his knucklehead, former teammate.

"We cannot engage her main body," the Uchiha retracts his previous decision that caused their sensei's supposed death. "Naruto, you and I have to destroy the clones the moment she opens a hole with her space-time technique. Attack with a projectile and destroy the shadows from this side."

Just as Sasuke explains his strategy midway, a rift opens behind the weakest, quiet link of the three. Naruto, sensing the danger, knocks Sakura aside. However, a pale, white hand extending from the dimensional rift that missed Sakura, fires a bone spike and slightly nicks Naruto's head band. His prized possession knocked off his forehead, he picks up the pink-hair kunoichi in his arms, lifts Sasuke on a hover disc, and whisks them out of harm's range. Sasuke once again glares at his annoyingly incompetent teammate. Kaguya is targeting her and disrupting Naruto's and his team chemistry. At some point, they will have to ditch her.

Suddenly, a warp in space opens before the fleeing trio, and a barrage of bones rains upon them. Enraged, Naruto extends a chakra arm from his back and creates a miniature tailed-beast bomb rasenshuriken. Throwing the chakra arm with the spiraling bomb, he plows through the bones and thrusts the attack through the wormhole; Sasuke's plan succeeds on the first attempt as Naruto's attack demolishes a number of Kaguya shadows in another dimension. Shouting "hell yeah," the fiery golden transmigrant awaits for Kaguya's next attack. Naruto creates another mass of clones, and they pause while on high alert. Anxiously, they wait, but nothing happens. Is she wasting their time while her truth-seeking ball grows past the threshold size of no return? If they go after the main body, then perhaps they may force her clones to intervene.

Quickly revising their strategy, the two go head on at the moon rabbit. Throwing Sakura over his back, Naruto invokes the strength of all the tailed beasts and the natural energy of the dimension. Wisps of all five elements circulate around the trio until it forms a protective sphere of wind, lightning, fire, earth, and water. Naruto's clones, flying around the sphere, create miniature tailed beast bomb rasenshurikens. Just as expected, Kaguya's shadows open and unleash a barrage of bone spikes which the two transmigrants capitalize upon. Naruto's clones throw their spiraling shuriken bombs and bulldoze through the onslaught. Sasuke partially summons Susanoo's arm, uses the openings Naruto created, and fires an arrow rain precisely through her space-time dimensional holes. Successfully, they blow straight through the first wave.

Eyes narrowing, Kaguya changes her strategy and pulls her remaining shadows back into this dimension to engage them directly. With a swarm of limbo clones flying towards them, Naruto's clones meet them in one-on-one, hand-to-hand combat. The taijutsu exchanges escalate into Naruto's clones utilizing miniature tailed beast bombs at close range. The resulting explosions produced cover the sky with fuming smoke. Out of the gray, smoke cloud, team seven, protected thanks to the blonde's elemental sphere, emerges with nine shadow clones each wielding super tailed-beast rasenshurikens. Bypassing her limbo shadows, Kaguya, forced to fight, fires bone spikes that take out his clones, but not before they throw their elemental rasenshurikens. The nine rasenshurikens converge onto the moon goddess, but she wields preta path and absorbs five of them. Four shurikens, purposely thrown out of preta path's range, whisk pass her and converge at a point on her opposite side. Two of the four shurikens were actually transformed clones; both grab hold of a rasenshuriken and hurl them back at Kaguya. With preta path, Kaguya absorbs the jutsu: a transformation jutsu. Her eyes widen as she realizes that the two rasenshurikens were transformed clones as well. A vice-grip where Naruto's shadow clones pin her down from behind, while Naruto and Sasuke attack from the front.

Naruto's two clones attempt to grab a hold of her. Kaguya recalls a similar tactic the two transmigrants used earlier: Sasuke's rinnegan and his instantaneous switching ability exchanging positions between Naruto's clone and him. She cannot afford either one of them to touch her. With so little time, she is forced to use another one of her rinnegan's abilities. Deva path repels Naruto, Sakura, Saskue, and two clones, but instead of two bursts, there are five bursts. All five were clones, she realizes. From below, numerous miniature tailed-best bomb rasenshurikens and Susano'o arrows aim towards her. Earlier, when Naruto's clones engaged Kaguya's clones and exploded due to close range tailed beast bombs, Naruto's remaining clones had acted as decoys while the original team seven used the makeshift smokescreen as cover and traveled underground. All of this occurred tactically outside her byakugan's limit. Now unable to use deva path thanks to the five second interval, Kaguya must use preta path and absorb the incoming techniques. However, from very recent experiences, she infers that the incoming attacks are actually disguised clones. Instead, she counters with an array of bone spikes, but to her surprise, these attacks are legitimate and hit her head on. Stunned, she does not see that the transmigrants' peripheral attack were fakes and reveal themselves as Naruto and a clone.

Sasuke quickly switches with the clone, and the two lunge out with their sun and half-moon seals at the ready. From below, still pinned into the ground, Kaguya's Will witnesses his mother's imminent demise. He opens his own warp hole to transport her to a safe dimension. As her body crosses midway through the wormhole, something ejects her from the other side. Shocked, Kaguya's Will watches with horror as Kakashi, the supposedly terminated copy ninja, knocks Kaguya back into the current dimension. With only one second left until her deva path becomes available, Kaguya snaps back to reality to see that she does not have even that miniscule amount of time as Naruto and Sasuke are mere centimeters from touching her. With her regular options limited, Kaguya resorts to another technique. Expelling chakra through her chakra points, she rapidly expands a chakra sphere and spins. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi did not expect this last layer of defense and are blown away thanks to Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation. Due to the little flaw in team seven's plan, Kaguya's will, too, capitalizes on the reversal and opens a hole that connects to Sasuke's flying body. Because Sasuke's rinnegan has a time limit as well, he cannot fully evade this next assualt. With a swift, bony spike, Kaguya's will strikes Sasuke's right hand.

"Shit!" Sasuke curses as he could not completely twist his body out of the way. With thunderous impacts, the three male team seven members slam into the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura, whom Sasuke landed close by, rushes to the Uchiha, but stares in disbelief as his right hand slowly deteriorates. "No…"

"Ah!" Sasuke sharpens his left hand with lightning and slices off his own right hand. He cringes in pain as the shock runs through his weakened body.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts as he drops in with Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke notices that Obito's mangekyo sharigans are gone.

When Kaguya linked her space-time technique with Kakashi's/Obito's kamui, Kakashi quickly replaced himself with a shadow clone, used kamui to send Sakura back to the present dimension, and replaced himself with the clone before Kaguya killed off the clone. Kakashi had noticed that Naruto's shadow clones who had died to Kaguya's bone jutsu disintegrated like a normal body, and used that characteristic of shadow clones to fool the rabbit goddess. Duping the progenitor of all chakra, Kakashi hid in and observed from Obito's dimension with only enough chakra for one more kamui. Biding his time, Kakashi had faith in his students and attacked the moment Kaguya appeared weakest. Unfortunately, nothing went as planned.

Kaguya, satisfied with the results, stumbles in midair since she used up a good deal of chakra in that last bout and supplementing her gargantuan truth-seeking ball's growth. However, in her eyes, she won. Ashura's transmigrant no longer has the ability to stand against her. Indra's transmigrant will, soon enough, succumb to her technique and die. Her new dimension nearly surpasses threshold. She descends down to her spawn and frees him from Naruto's staffs. Grinning happily, Kaguya's Will rejoins his mother. Together, they fly towards the discombobulated team seven to finish the job.

"Dammit!" Naruto curses as sends an army of clones to at least slow her down, but even with power from the Sage of the Six Paths, he's running low compared to Kaguya's level. He tries in vain to stop his transcended brother from falling apart, but the deterioration slowly reaches up Sasuke's right arm.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mutters hesitantly as he diverts his sage powers to his crumbling arm and isolate the site. "for the world, the Uchiha clan, my brother, you must win. Sakura, transplant my eyes and left arm to Naruto."

"But…" Sakura reluctantly freezes from Sasuke's demand. She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to see her sensei.

"There's no other option…" Kakashi, internally frustrated and angered over his failure as a teacher to protect his student and comrade just as he failed Obito, Rin, and Minato, compels his kunoichi student. "We need the power of the Six Paths to have even a chance of winning now. Naruto…"

"Yeah…" Naruto, angrily clenching his left fist, readily and painfully grips his left arm right below the elbow joint.

Sakura, breathing deeply, prepares herself for the most traumatic moment of her seventeen year old life so far: carving Sasuke Uchiha for body parts. Unfortunately, an operation of this magnitude may take up to half a day to complete properly; Sakura only has a few minutes. Tsunade's medical training races through her mind lightning quick as she focuses her last remaining chakra into a scalpel. Numbing the site, she begins the operation. With her expertise, she cuts through skin, fascia, muscle, vessels, nerves, bone, and finally through the entire appendage below the elbow joint. Immediately, she performs an identical procedure on Naruto, delicately transfers the limb, and attaches the foreign limb onto the blond ninja. Grinding his teeth, Naruto's sage-heighted senses feel Kaguya utterly decimating his last wave of clones. However, he's in no position to fight right now.

"Sakura, hurry it up," Naruto grits through his teeth. Not only is Kaguya on the way, the deterioration nearly reaches Sasuke's neck. He even voluntarily restricts his sage regeneration ability to allow Sakura to finish the on-field operation.

"Ok done," Sakura, her sleeve wiping sweat off her brow, reattaches every communication between the arm and Naruto's body. "Now, time for the eyes…"

Sakura, steeling her resolve once more, begins to sever the connections between Sasuke's eyes and associated nerves and muscles. Not a moment too soon, she isolates the rinnegan and sharingan before Sasuke can no longer ward off the deterioration of his head. Tears welling up in her eyes, she can only watch as her first love fades away. Handing over the eyes to Kakashi to hold, the medic ninja carefully carves out Naruto's bright blue eyes. The pain from the new arm and empty eye sockets blinds his senses as Kaguya rips open a path towards the desperate team seven. With her attention directed towards Naruto's mass of clones, she did not notice their operation. Plowing through another wall of clones, the rabbit goddess jets towards them. With her own sharingan, she sees Naruto's chakra color morphing drastically from yellow to purple. She precisely fires a bone spike at Ashura's transmigrant.

Kakashi, vigilantly watching the surroundings, notices the incoming projectile. Sakura and Naruto, unable to sense or react to the attack due to the ongoing, delicate transplant, are unable to dodge. The former copy-ninja, without any chakra left, uses his last resource to hopefully ensure the shinobi's and his last two students' futures. Stepping in front, the son of the White Fang sacrifices himself for his comrades. Just completing the procedure, the pink-hair medic ninja watches with wide eyes as the third human left crumbles before her. With a sad smile behind his mask, Kakashi makes eye contact with Sakura before his being turns to dust. Naruto, paralyzed with his newfound, opposite half of the sage's power coursing through chakra system, finally senses his sensei's life force disappear.

Sakura, frozen in shock, sees their nemesis quickly reaching their position and, in a blink of an eye, she stands face-to-face with Kaguya. Even though she knows it's her end, she still rears back and attempts to knock the daylights out of her opponent. However, with no suitable defense, the medic ninja feels a quick stab through her abdomen. Without any six paths power in her, Sakura's body deteriorates faster. She feels a hand over her shoulder and strong life energy running into her, but it is all in vain. As with Obito before, Kaguya's technique is absolute. With her life flashing before her eyes, Sakura delivers all of her remaining hundred strengths jutsu chakra into the hand on her right shoulder. Tears running down her cheeks, Sakura utters one last word: "win"

"Yeah, I will…" Naruto confirms her dying wish as he receives the last of her chakra. The medic's chakra in-tune with his six paths sage chakra quickly finalizes the cohesion between the two sage's halves. The shift in chakra disrupts his remaining clones, and they disappear. The last ninja and human alive, Naruto Uzumaki, stands before the progenitor of all chakra. When Sakura's body gives way, Naruto, completely enraged, with a right hook, punches Kaguya square in the jaw.

His cloak undergoes a dramatic change. The once blazing, golden cloak, down to his hips, extends towards his ankles and turns pale white. His hair flares up further than before and reveals his forehead without the protector. Magatama symbols form a ring around the neckline underneath his high neck collar. His new cloak retains the rinnegan symbols and nine magatama on the back, and the concentric circles on his shoulders. Six truth-seeking balls hover like a halo behind him. In his right hand, Naruto forms a monk staff, shakujo, with a full circle and six intertwined rings on one end, and a half circle ring on the other end. Opening his new eyes and flexing his left arm, Naruto sets off for the final clash.

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto? Can you hear me?<em>" From inside his mind, a voice calls the newly born reincarnation of the sage of the six paths.

"_Yeah, we hear you,_" Naruto, recognizing the voice, responds back from the tailed beast realm deep inside his mind. The blond shinobi, with the nine tailed beasts surrounding him in a circle, stands before his ancestor, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

"_I sensed the shift in chakra and nearly lost the link to Sasuke and you, but the connection is even stronger now such that I can speak to you across dimensions, but only you. Can I assume the worst?_" The sage dreads the answer he already knows.

"_Yeah, Sasuke died. Sakura and Kakashi too. I failed them…_" Naruto gazed down at his feet and internally beat himself up. He promised that no one else would die, and yet, the entire shinobi world is essentially dead.

"_I see…_" Hagoromo, already prepared for the answer, puts aside his grief. "_Mother drained a significant portion of chakra from those trapped in the infinite Tsukuyomi._"

"_How much!?_" Naruto looks up from his stupor and worriedly at his ancestor.

"_It appears that she absorbed the chakra from those who possess a sizable amount. When those trapped in infinite Tsukuyomi transform into beings you call 'white Zetsu,' it does not matter from whom they are derived from. To maximize her potential future army, she took chakra from smaller hidden villages and a portion of the five great hidden villages. She probably left civilians since they outnumber shinobi overall,_" Hagoromo analyzes the chakra he sensed draining from the tree and traveling across dimensions.

Naruto looks hard at the ground once again. Even though he's not good with long sentences, he understands what the sage said. Not only had he failed his team, but there may not even be a shinobi system and structure left to rebuild when he beats Kaguya. However, this not the time to dwell on such topics.

"_How can we stop Kaguya from taking anymore chakra?_" Naruto asks his senior since he's not as familiar with space-time techniques.

"_The longer you fight, the more likely she'll draw upon chakra from the infinite tsukuyomi. At this point, she just wants to win. If you can, try to use the seals, and I'll perform the technique. However, from your recent memories, mother unleashed her own truth-seeking ball, and it's already too late to stop it from enveloping the dimension you're in,_" Hagoromo states a chilling observation. If Naruto does not die to Kaguya, he may die due to dimensional collapse. "_We can use that to our advantage. Between dimensions, there is a 'gap.' Space-time techniques must transverse across this 'gap' to connect the beginning and destination. With the former kages from the pure realm, I had prepared a reverse summoning to retrieve the tailed beasts, your team, and you when you placed the seals on mother. However, circumstances have changed. The dimension you're in is closely connected to your home dimension, and that's how mother can take chakra directly from the infinite Tsukuyomi. I'll rework the seals to ensnare mother and you in the gap. Thereby, cutting off mother. If I trapped mother alone in the 'gap,' she would surely find a way to free herself. Though, this means you must perform the sealing on mother on your own…_"

"_I don't have a better plan. I'll trust you. We will find a way back! Believe in me!_" Naruto, full of confidence, pounds over his heart with his left fist. The tailed beasts grin. Even when everything is against him, he will never give up.

"_I put my faith in you, whom have been entrusted with the tailed beasts and both my sons' chakra,_" Hagoromo smiles. Just as Gamamaru predicted, the child of prophecy will change the world.

As Naruto's consciousness returns to his body, what seems an eternity passes only a few seconds outside his mind. He had just punched Kaguya away and already she's almost at his position. The sage was right when he said his mother is no longer conserving her power. Naruto should at least attempt to seal Kaguya with the sun and moon seals before the truth-seeking ball annihilates this dimension. If the battle drags on too long, and he runs out of time, he'll have to go with Hagoromo's back-up plan. He feels an intensely familiar pull on his body: universal pull. Even Sasuke could not utilize the rinnegan's paths since he had just obtained it, and with Naruto's body not the original holder of these eyes or an Uchiha, Naruto can't fully rely on his new eyes. Though, with the sharingan in his right eye, he can see every movement Kaguya's makes; combined with his six path sage sensing abilities, he can predict her movements.

Kaguya draws Naruto in and fires a barrage of bony spikes. In an instant, though, Naruto disappears. Her byakugan loses sight of him before he reappears some distance away from her. Kayuga notices the change in the color of Naruto's chakra: pure white. It seems he has ascended past the two transmigrants when separate. Now, he resembles her own son; this further enrages Kaguya. Kaguya's Will calms his mother, and they refocus on the current task: kill and absorb the last human. She cannot use more limbo shadows at the level of chakra she's at, and jumping dimensions will further drain what chakra she has left. Close range physical tactics are ill-advised since he just needs to touch her to seal her. Therefore, until her truth-seeking ball devours this dimension and she automatically wins, she must either accelerate the orb's growth or sever those arms off his body. The bony spikes projected from her palms narrow and thin into sharp blades.

Naruto also notices the gigantic size of the ball, indicating that he must seal Kaguya in the next few minutes, or else he resorts to Hagoromo's back-up plan. The black orb demolishes the planet beneath it as the two stare each other down. Naruto charges head on while Kaguya plays keep away. He fires his orbs and manipulates their shape into a net. Kaguya repels it with an almighty push before firing two bony blades aimed at his shoulder joints. His orbs quickly converging, Naruto shapes them into a shield that deflects the blades. She's not done yet and controls the spinning blades in midair. With a swift swing of and arm, she redirects the projectiles. Naruto senses them aiming for his back and flies away. The blades force him to increase the distance between Kaguya and him. Unwilling to waste anymore chakra as well, Naruto shapes his chakra cloak into giant hands and punches through the blades. Briefly, he notices that the chakra appendages were his normal yellow chakra, but covered with purple chakra similar to Sasuke's susano'o, reminiscent of when the Uchiha cloaked Naruto's tailed beast form with susano'o against Obito.

With the ball growing exponentially, Kaguya decides if this battle continues as a stalemate, she'll eventually win. However, to ensure her victory, she cannot take further chances. She absorbs even more chakra from the infinite Tsukuyomi, natural energy from the planet underneath, and from her truth-seeking ball. Naruto senses the immense increase in her chakra levels from all three sources and rushes to intercept her. With a flick of a wrist, the moon rabbit repels Naruto away with an almighty push. Naruto cannot even get close to her anymore. This battle is all but lost.

"Ke ke ke, how does it feel? There's nothing else you can do. You're just like Obito: worthless trash, all alone, nothing left for you. You lost your loved ones, couldn't fulfill your dreams, and now, you can just die!" Kaguya's Will gloats as victory is close at hand. Even though she absorbed a good chunk of chakra from the orb, the truth-seeking ball already passed the point of no return. Right now, it encroaches on their positions. The earth beneath them shatters. Nothing left but the orb remains.

"Time to go. Die, Naruto Uzumaki!" Kaguya's Will bids farewell. However…

"Now!" "_Now!_" Naruto and Hagoromo initiate their secondary plan.

As Kaguya opens a dimensional hole to escape this dimension's demise, Hagoromo activates his modified summoning jutsu. Using his mother's own space-time technique, the sage transports them into the aforementioned space known as the "dimensional gap." There, Hagomoro locks his mother and his sons in the "gap." With their chakra and time running out, the former kages pulled from the pure realm evaporate, leaving behind the four reanimated hokages and the sage alone in a completely empty realm, devoid of life except for branches imprisoning the world's population.

"I don't know what you may encounter there, but I know you will pull through somehow, Naruto Uzumaki…"

* * *

><p>As if his entire body were stretching, Naruto never felt like this before. Somehow, he knocks his head on something hard. He is knocked out briefly before he opens his eyes. The darkness eventually gives way to a space with dazzling lights that remind Naruto of the night sky. At first, he thought he was seeing stars since he just hit his head, but realizes that his surroundings are real. He takes a breath, but there's no atmosphere. Quickly, Shukaku molds some wind chakra which Naruto breathes out, creates an oxygen layer around his head, and respires. Further taking in the quite beautifully endless void, he redirects his attention to a gigantic, freakin' winged reptilian creature. Naruto also notices Kaguya, who arrived with him, cautiously observing this new, foreign creature before them. It possesses two enormous wings which are fused to arms. The crimson red creature has a large horn projecting from its snout. If Naruto has to guess, he would estimate the lizard to be around a hundred meters, equal to that of a tailed beast. Its energy level, though tremendous even equaling that of the Ten-tails, seems empty, completely void, almost as if its chakra were zero, an illusion, yet tangible.<p>

"_Who the damn hell hit me on the goddam head!?_" The giant lizard thing yelled loudly to the surprise of the two newcomers.

"You can talk!?" Naruto points at the tailed beast sized reptile. He notices that the creature is actually speaking to him telepathically with an obnoxious, masculine voice.

"_Hell yeah I can talk! Who do ya think I am!? I'm the mutherf'ckin dragon of dragons!_" The titanic being roars in his face once again.

"Geez, I probably must have hit you on the head. Sorry about that," The blond reincarnation of the sage of the six paths sheepishly rubs the back of his head. He squints much like a fox smiling. If anything, this dragon thing comes off like some kind of bandit or yakuza with his tone of voice and speech pattern. The only dragons Naruto is aware of are long and slender, and that he has never met a real life dragon before.

"_Damn right, you better be sorry. And stop speakin' all weird. What are ya, Japanese? That's some funny ass Japanese ya talkin',_" The dragon lowers his head to look at Naruto eye-to-eye and squats down as if he were a gangster.

"What do you mean I'm speaking funny!?" Naruto shouts back at the beast. "What's 'Japanese?' I'm talking normally. If I'm speaking weirdly, then how do you understand me?"

"_How should I know?_" It shrugs nonchalantly. "_Ya talk like'a Japanese, so I'm callin' ya Japanese. Got it?_"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto waves him off. His attitude needs a serious makeover.

All the while the two duked it out, Kaguya and her will watch silently. Seeing a brief opening, she uses deva path and unleashes an almighty push at the two. Heightened senses warning him, Naruto knocks the gigantic reptile away with a chakra hand before the gravitational push blows him. The crimson monstrous dragon hadn't realized what happened until he sees Naruto's flying body spinning into the endless void that is the dimensional gap.

Looking up, he concludes that woman was the one who tried to knock him out. She doesn't look so tough, but those eyes. He hates the way she looks at him with those three eyes. Those condescending eyes looking down on him as if he were an insect in the wind. Normally, he would not even care, but behind those eyes hold a power that rivals and even surpasses his own. Also, it's not often that an individual would be able to cause him pain. Staring into her eyes, he, the embodiment of dreams and illusions, attempts to cast an illusion on her, except he realizes that it seems to have no effect. Further enraged, the dragon fires an enormous red beam at the moon rabbit, but finds out that it his assault had no noticeable effects on her either. Growling angrily, it charges in head on and quickly swipes at her with his tail, but his target is much faster than anticipated. A game of cat and mouse ensues as the giant dragon chases the speedier and smaller moon rabbit. However, out of nowhere, hundreds of giant fists pummel into him. Stunned, the crimson being does not notice a bone spike aimed right for his skull.

"Watch it!" Naruto intercepts Kaguya's one-hit kill technique and knocks it away with his monk staff. The six paths transmigrant unleashes a few shadow clones to keep her at bay.

"_I didn't ask for ya help_," The dragon adamantly refuses to admit his weakness.

"I don't have time to argue over this!" The original looks right dead in the dragon's eye.

"_Ya' got 'bout the same eyes as her_," The dragon narrows his eyes when he notices Naruto's newly transplanted optical organs.

"Look, this is my fight. I don't need to get you involved!" Naruto counters; he, who had just lost his team, friends, and world, does not want to see any others die by Kaguya's hands.

"_Well, that bitch just picked a fight with me too_," The giant reptile has the last word and races off towards the battle between Kaguya and Naruto's clones.

Kaguya had done a sufficient job at batting Naruto's clones away. With the sizable chakra boost the last dimension offered, the moon goddess still dominated the battle against the last shinobi. Suddenly, an enormous red beam blasts from a distance and consumes her, but as before, the attack has no effect. Slightly pestered, Kaguya abandons her bout versus the clones and attacks the dragon once more. Creating four limbo shadows, each one fires a barrage of giant fists at him. Having seen this technique before, the giant whizzes past the first round, but the sheer number overwhelms him and bounces him around like a pinball. Each impact upon his body breaks the dimensional fabric holding this space together. Cracks begin to appear in space. The original Naruto senses the collapse around him and rushes off to intercept the fight. Again, he rescues the dragon before Kaguya's bones end his existence and occupies her limbo shadows with his shadow clones.

"_Again…_" Irritated, the dragon resigns himself to the fact that he's not omnipotent.

"_Hey_," A new voice addresses the dragon mentally.

"_Ya can talk telepathically?_" Surprised, the dragon asks. Suddenly, he finds himself not in the starry dimensional gap, but in a black space with golden orange liquid beneath him. Before him stand nine various creatures equal to him in size.

"_Don't underestimate that brat's ability to form bonds with every being he meets,_" The giant fox with nine tails jokingly mocks the much smaller blonde. "_Seems you can also connect the thoughts and dreams between different individuals, so Naruto here, with his natural affinity, simply tapped into that connection._"

"_A nine-tailed fox…_" The dragon observes the connection between this unknown person, whom he just learned is named "Naruto" or maelstrom, and Japanese mythos. Now, this fox is also talking this nonsensical form of Japanese as well.

"_Look, we don't have much time. While we're talking, Naruto's out there fighting. Your attacks do not affect her because she uses light and shadow style. Only sage techniques utilizing natural energy can harm her. However, there's something unusual about your energy,_" Kurama informs the dragon the logic behind his futile attempts. "_Through Naruto's connection, the nine of us and he can sense that your energy is very much different from chakra. It feels…empty, sort of; almost as if it were 'zero' is the best way I can describe it._"

"_And what of it?_" The dragon, despising that fact that he must interact with these newbies, questions this fox to continue.

"_Kaguya can absorb any form of chakra. Each time you attacked her, she could have taken your energy and easily gained the upper hand in this fight, but she didn't. We conclude that she cannot comprehend your energy,_" Kurama finishes his explanation.

"_And what does any of this have to do with me?_" Growing impatient, the crimson being desires to return to battle and oust this "Kaguya" from his home.

"_We are asking for your help,_" This time, the eight-tentacle ox speaks up. "_Kaguya is essentially immortal. We cannot kill her, but Naruto can seal her. If this fight drags on for too long, he won't have the strength left to do so, and Kaguya will win. Even for the short time I knew Naruto, he deserves some closure in his life. You have the ability to link to Naruto's thoughts and dreams. Kurama will let you peer into Naruto's memories._"

Piquing his interest, the dragon decides to look into Naruto's life and history starting with the death of his parents upon his birth. The loneliness that came with isolation from human interaction. The unbreakable will to strive past any obstacle. The hopelessness of losing his best friend. The sadness of losing his mentor and father figure when his own father was not there. The realization of the true state of his world when his home had been destroyed. The anguish of a war that embroiled an entire world. The bond between the nine tailed-beasts and him. The love of a woman who watched afar since his youth. The despair of losing everyone and everything he knew and loved. Finally, the solitude of the last of his kind. He, Naruto Uzumaki, stands before his world's darkest hour with unyielding determination and faith in his victory for all those who depend upon him.

"_Heh, quite a brat you've got…_" Even he, the beast of the apocalypse, the dragon of dragons, the Great Red, feels moved by this seemingly inconsequential individual who led an entire race towards peace before it had been struck down. He has seen many heroes his in life, but not one can compare to Naruto.

"_What's your answer?_" Gyuki, the eight-tails, asks the red dragon.

"_The situation I'm in, I'm gonna die at this rate, so I better get on the winning side, right?_" The dragon smirks. Kurama, Gyuki, and the other tailed beasts grin.

Outside Naruto's mindscape, he continues to get both of his hands on Kaguya to initiate the seal. With Hagomoro trapping Kaguya and him in this dimensional gap, Hagomoro cannot perform the seal, so it's up to Naruto. He has seen Nagato perform the hand seals to activate Planetary Devastation, and luckily there's enough material in this space to use for the technique. However, that's easier said than done. Kaguya does everything to avoid his hands and one too many close calls where she could have ended him. Suddenly, another blast of energy breaks the stalemate between Kaguya and Naruto. The great dragon appears next to Naruto's side.

"They had a word with you?" Naruto smirks while keeping his eyes on Kaguya and her limbo shadows.

"_I'm doin' this so that I can get back to flying free in my home, got that?_" The dragon adamantly refuses to admit that he's helping of his own free will.

"What's your name?"

"_I'm called many things: Beast of the Apocalypse, Dragon of Dragons, but usually, Great Red."_

"Alright, Great Red, synch with me!"

(cue _Ride the Fire - Dragon Install Theme_)

Naruto pounds his fist against Great Red's claw in his wings. The blonde then synchs his chakra with Great Red's "zero" energy. The crimson dragon glows brightly before shrinking down to Naruto's size, and his entire body transforms into free-flowing energy that wraps around Naruto's body. The blonde's white chakra cloak compresses against his body while the new red energy forms a layer over his cloak. The viscous energy hardens and takes shape over his body. Kaguya covers her eyes when the light finally dies done. What she sees before defies even her imagination. Deep red metallic armor covers every part of Naruto's body. Six truth-seeking balls hovering behind him while huge streaks of yellow and purple flaming, electrical energy juts out from his back. In his right hand, he holds his monk staff. Naruto glares directly into Kaguya's eyes before pulling down his helmet.

"This is it, Kaguya! The final battle!"

(ending: _Drive Qualia - Words of the Past and Future_)

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I thank my beta, fairy tail dragon slayer, for reviewing and revising this and the previous story so far. I apologize for releasing this chapter so late. I had planned to post this before the last chapter of Naruto, but life just got in the way. I added a little spice with Daisuke Ishiwatari's Guilty Gear x Blazblue music since I'm a fan of Arc Systems fighting games, and the release of Guilty Gear Xrd on console is soon. Aside from that, I'll say that this is a revamp of the previous version of this story. Here's an update power ranking between the two universes:

God of the Bible

Kaguya Otsutsuki, Hagomoro + Hamura Otsutsuki

Ashura Naruto + Indra Sasuke - Shiva

Great Red / 666 Trihexa

Ophis (complete)

Rikudo Madara / Six Paths Obito - Sirzechs Lucifer / Ajuka Beelzebub / Rizevim Rivan Lucifer

Rinnegan Madara - Former Devil Lords / Indra / Odin / Zeus

KLM-Sage Naruto / EMS Madara Uchiha / Harashima Senju - Archangel Michael / Serafall Sitri / Falbium Asmodeus / Azazel

Tobirama Senju / Hiruzen Sarutobi / Minato Namikaze - Sun Wukong

KCM Naruto / EMS Sasuke - Loki

The major changes are mostly placing Kaguya and Hagomoro on the list higher from the first iteration. These changes come from rereading Naruto chapters and inferring from the very vague information given in DxD. It seems strength and power in DxD are just extrapolated based on secondary sources the characters mention, but never validate.

Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei and Emperieo Juggernaut Overdrive Vali, I don't know how to rank them. They have much more destructive power than Sun Wukong, but are easily defeated by the likes of Sun Wukong because they lack control and stamina to maintain their strongest abilities as of Volume 17. The evil dragons, I don't know where to rank them either because I don't know enough of them yet. Though, Crom Cruach was said to be on the level of heavenly dragons as of now.

It probably goes without saying that Kaguya, Hagomoro, and Hamura deserve to rank up with Great Red and 666 Trihexa. God of the Bible, even dead in High School DxD, sealed 666 Trihexa, so God ranks above them. God probably died due to fatigue after sealing 666 Trihexa, and the former devil lords finally killed God along with themselves. Ashura Naruto and Indra Sasuke, Naruto has more much more Sixth Paths Sage chakra and destructive techniques than Sasuke, but Perfect Susanoo, Rinnegan, and Instantaneous Switch helps rank Ashura Naruto and Indra Sasuke with Ophis. The last ones I think are ranked accordingly.

As of DxD Volume 19, spoilers stated that Shiva is ranked higher than Trihexa 666 and that of the ten strongest? This is an issue I have with DxD: all hearsay and no feats.

Again, constructive criticisms are welcomed.


End file.
